Clymene State Law
The Clymene State Law is the official State Law of the state of Clymene. The State Law was written by the Clymene Governor but was repealed by 2010 State Reform. In 2013 governor Justin Abrahams reintroduced state law into force, following much public support for it. The new State law was written by Justin Abrahams in article one and two. These articles were revised and the rest written by Marcus Villanova. Constitution Article 1 - Clymene Act # The State of Clymene is a indivisible Lovian state. # The State of Clymene is executively governed by the Governor, as described in the Constitution. # A Clymene State Council, set up by the governor and elected by the populous, at least once a year, to write and pass laws, which will then be approved by a majority of the councilors. # In the State of Clymene, the observance of the Constitution and the Federal Law, their supremacy and the laws are mandatory. # The State of Clymene is a democratic and social state, governed by the rule of law, in which human dignity, the citizens' rights and freedoms, the free development of human personality, justice and political pluralism represent supreme values, in the spirit of the democratic traditions of the Clymeni people, and shall be guaranteed. # The State of Clymene shall be organized based on the principle of the separation and balance of powers within the framework of constitutional democracy. # The State of Clymene can enact its own laws, collected in the State Law, as long as they do not contradict Federal law or the supremacy of the constitution. Article 2 - State Symbols and Recognition Act # The State of Clymene is represented by a series of official state symbols, that can be considered typically Clymenian. # The official seal of Clymene is: this seal. # The official flag of Clymene is: this flag. # The official color of Clymene is: red. #The official bird of Clymene is the Sparkling Violet-ear colibri. #The official flower of Clymene is the Rose. #The official status of recognized languages are: English, Chinese, and Bredish. Article 3 - State Government #The Clymene State Council is a democratically elected legislature which can pass laws concerning the matters devolved to the states. The State Council is accountable to the people and only serves them ##Residence within the state shall be the criterion upon which voting rights depend. Any citizen of Lovia resident within the borders of the state for a minimum of 30 days shall be entitled to vote or to stand in elections for the state council. #The recognized Districts of Clymene are shown in map 1A. These include 1 island district, two urban districts, and five rural districts. (See Districts of Clymene for the exact details). ##Each urban district is given six councilors, the Island district is given four districts, the Eastern district is given three councilors, and the remaining rural districts given one seat. #State Council elections: ##The State Council has 25 seats. ##The Governor and Deputy Governor are automatically members, each with one vote like regular members. ##All candidacies and elections will take place in the Forum:Clymene State Council Elections #The State Council candidacies begin on the first Monday of August and end on the second Thursday of August. ##During this period, any citizen who has reached the age of 18 and has official residence in Clymene may run for State Councillor up to four districts. At the most one can only run in two of the Urban or Island Districts. #The State Council elections begin on the second Friday of August and end on the fourth Monday of the month. ##Any citizen of Clymene, aged seventeen and older by the day of the election, can use a major vote and a support vote in the district they live. They may not use both votes on themselves. ##Any citizen of Clymene, aged seventeen and older by the day of the election, can use a minor vote, in up to five districts they don't live in. ##Any citizen of Lovia, aged seventeen and older by the day of the election, can use a support vote, in two rural districts of their choice. #The day after elections are over seat totals are tallied and given to respective parties and candidates through use of proportional representation. A day after that the new State Council is inaugurated. Article 4 - State Council Powers #The State Council may amend the Constitution by a special majority. ##The special majority is defined as more than two thirds of all the votes cast. ##Changes to the Constitution are always subject to the acting Governor's approval. #The State Council may amend the Clymene Law Book or pass any other non-legal motion by a simple majority. ##The simple majority is defined as more than one half of the votes cast.. ##The Governor signs all laws into place but this is only a ceremonial action. He cannot veto a law. #The Governor or Deputy Governor acts as a Speaker for the Council, with a vote like any other member. Only amendments to the State Constitution need Governor's approval. #The Governor has the right to form a Cabinet with ministers for the following departments: ##Immigration and Population: To head the Clymene Census Agency to conduct a yearly census. In addition to formulate a policy for Immigration. ##Fishing, Water, and Environment: To regulate and keep the fisheries and fish population in a good manner. To deal with all maters concerning the well being and water claims in the State of Clymene. Also having the authority to protect State lands, wildlife and the natural beauty of the State. ##Labour, Infrastructure, Transportation: To regulate and work with Labour Unions in the state, and deal with matters concerning public and private employment. To head bills which concern jobs, either public or private. Dealing with the safety of the Infrastructure and building of the Infrastructure in the State of Clymene. Having control over public Transportation and report on these matters. ##Health: Enacting laws and reporting on the Clymene Healthcare System. Heading all bills dealing with changes to the system. Also dealing with any matters which concern matters of public safety and everyday health. ##Social Issues: To deal with matters concerning equality, racial, sexual orientation, gender, and other social issues in the State of Clymene. ##Economy and Commerce: To deal with matters concerning the budget, unemployment, and trade between states and other nations. State Law Book #Economic Law Book #Social Law Book #Environmental Law Book #Judicial Law Book Economic Law Book Transportation (Nationalization) Act #All public transportation services which greatly serve the populous of Clymene are owned by Clymene ##All public transport companies which use public buses are now owned by the state. #Transportation companies which will now be state owned by the state, are the following: ##Bus Transport: InterBus #These companies will be seized for a fee to be negotiated between the government and the owners of the companies. #Once owned by the government the companies will be administered by the Clymene Ministry of Labour, Infrastructure, and Transportation and the Clymene Transportation Authority (CTA). ##The CTA will be comprised of ten members of the state council who will have the power to set fares, create or change existing routes, request money from the budget, hire new workers and payments, buy models of buses and set all rules and regulations for the companies. ##The board will will be appointed and led by the Minister of Labour, Infrastructure and Transportation and Governor. ###The members of this board are not removed until an election or the whole of the body recalls them for inactivity or unruly behavior. #The CTA has the power to change the rate of fare once every 30 months. The maximum change that can be done to any rate of service is 10% lower, or 5% higher. ##Any changes to line services and fare must be notified to the public 50 days prior to the actual change. New maps must be made and distributed to the public in large quantities near public transportation and notified on buses. When rate changes are made they will be notified in the front of the bus, on the train and arouns railway stations, and near ferry stations. #All bus transport companies will be comprised into one company administered by the CTA and Government, called CTAbus. ##During the period of transition the CTA will vote to keep the most successful and used lines to create the new state owned company. Maps This is a gallery of maps which were cited in the State Law. districts of Clymene.png|1A - Districts of Clymene See also * Clymene * Clymene Court House * State Law Category:Law Category:Clymene